


Star Icing

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2020-03-19 20:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18977797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 一个关于白组的陈年脑洞，关于他们对命运的反叛，很多很多私设和个人展开，慎入。





	Star Icing

在暴风雪中出行是不明智的行为，严寒会僵固手脚，雪花会迷住眼睛，低温会让血液冻结，唯有尸体可以保存长久，比如那些躺卧千年的巨龙遗骸。有经验的旅行者懂得避其锋芒，但若是遇到移动的，偏偏跟着自己走的风暴中心，任是多富有智慧的人也无计可施。

“你不觉得冷吗？”努德内走上一块雪地里高高突起的岩石，忽然停下来回头问他沉默的同行者。那位曾是神学院首席的白魔法师跟着他在风雪中走了一路，未出只言片语。努德内只好率先打破僵局。

“不冷。”奥默里克的回答十分简短，他的思绪遥遥地飘散到了远方，还来不及收回去思考努德内方才究竟问的是什么，声音便率先替他做出了本能回答。他觉得自己应该更礼貌，更坦诚一些，毕竟对方是如今身边为数不多的令自己不觉得讨厌的人，便又补充道，“库尔札斯今天的气温比前几日更低，但还没有冷到令我不适的程度。”

“如此便好。”努德内点点头，他的脚下是一处矮矮的小悬崖，他的背后依稀可见黑夜中若影若现的大桥铁索，“我只是有点好奇，擅长运用冰魔法的人到底会不会因为自己的力量而觉得寒冷。”

“会的。”奥默里克很快做出了肯定的回答，“我们，至少我，会觉得寒冷。魔法本身并不会提高使用者对于寒冷的耐受力，虽然长期与冰霜为伴多少会让人对此有所适应，但终究也只比普通人多几分忍耐而已。”

“就好像用陨石魔法的人被石头砸中也会头疼一样。”努德内注意到包裹着他们周身的风雪减弱了，原本蝴蝶般纷飞的白色雪片现在只剩细小的碎末在空中打着旋儿飞舞，呼吸时鼻腔的刺痛也缓和了许多。

“是的，虽然我觉得你的类比有一些不恰当的地方，温度和实体，怎么说呢，放在一起不太合适，但差不多就是这个意思吧。魔法的使用者未必会对与魔法生成物同类的伤害免疫，甚至在自己制造的环境中也可能不慎受害。可以把它理解成一种反噬，是获得力量的人所必须承受的代价。”虽然奥默里克在外人眼中似乎更专注那些涉及到国家与未来的宏观叙事，但他毕竟是神学院精英中的翘楚，更是一名优秀的白魔法师，对自己所热衷的冰系魔法，自然没少花功夫钻研其中的规律。他只是认为单个人所拥有的知识不足以让人民获得和平安宁的未来，并在意识到这一点之后将注意力放到了与更多人福祉相关的领域。

“所以说，你也认为付出代价是获得力量之人避无可避的命运？”努德内的身边已经没有多少雪花，只有少许冰晶仍在气流中漂浮，随着奥默里克的情绪在他所熟悉又热爱的话题中得到平复，暴风雪终于在此刻止息。努德内决定不告诉自己的前辈，方才的暴风雪究竟是因何而起。

“难道不是这样吗？”奥默里克反问，“古往今来何曾见过平白无故被力量和好运垂青的人？就算有什么天赐的祝福，那也不过是预支的命数，终有一日会被连本带息收回。”

“所以，我亲爱的奥默里克，”努德内脸上出现柔和的笑窝，他很少用这样的语气说话。在说出接下来的话前，他的手紧了紧前胸的衣襟，做好被寒冷袭击的准备，“既然已经付出了代价，为什么不顺势接受因此获得的力量呢？”

空气陡然降温，方才沉静下来的雪花随风席卷过两人的脚下，掀起厚重的法师袍角，无数细小的冰晶如凌迟般划过他们的脸庞，又纷纷落到他们的发际肩头。奥默里克忽然意识到风暴的源头正是他自己，便压抑住了自己力量的爆发以免对自己的同僚和这片土地造成更大的伤害。即使他如今已不全然是过去的自己，但善良与悲悯仍是他灵魂不可分割的部分。

说起来，努德内过去对自己的研究领域表现冷淡，奥默里克也早已习惯探求学识所常常需要忍受的独行。两人过去没有比工作必须的份额更多的私交，即使奥默里克欣赏努德内身上所有的美德，也只将自己的赞叹隐藏心中，从未表露。方才努德内的话在他的耳里，更像是在为某件他被迫接受的事情做说客。奥默里克想起，努德内现在严格来说也不再是过去那位淡泊名利的学者。

“这是你的想法？还是别人希望你说给我听的？”奥默里克的声音冷淡如寂寂冰雪，夹杂着风声簌簌和细雪落地的沙沙声响。

“是我个人的想法。”努德内迎着奥默里克的视线，在那带着明显审视意味的目光中勇敢地回溯而上，坦然承受对方思绪洪流中所有的猜疑，“你很清楚，即使是现在的我们，也仍是有自由意志的。”

奥默里克没有反驳，他知道努德内说的是对的。他已被驱使着做过一些他根本不喜的事情，但即使是在那时，他内心的厌恶和抗拒也在坚持着宣告自己的本心。他们仍是有自己思维的，这或许是值得庆幸的最后一点慰藉，却也正是痛苦最深刻的根源。

如果真的浑浑噩噩，成为没有思维的傀儡，那倒好了。

努德内绿色的眼睛被雪地反射的星光照耀出细碎的光辉，奥默里克在那翡翠绿色的瞳孔中读到与过去别无二致的气质与笃定，便确信了对方方才说的话真是他自己的想法，而非什么人在借用他的声音向自己宣教。

“那么，阁下将我带到此处也是出于自己的意志咯？”奥默里克的语气恢复了平日对谁都没有差别的礼貌，他故意重复着重要的前提，抛出那占据自己的思绪很久的疑问，“请问你在做着什么样的打算呢？”

“我在研究逆转蛮神附体和精练效果的方法，”努德内对自己的计划毫不隐瞒。他了解奥默里克素来的为人，知道他是正直而虔诚的，并且正因为这些美德遭受莫大的痛苦。想到这些，他的声音里又多了几分诚恳，“除了你之外没有人可以帮我。”

奥默里克的嘴唇因为惊讶而微微张开，他那双蓝色的眼睛里满是难以置信的神色。封锁他内心良久的厚重冰层像是被无数燃烧着的陨石击中，霎时间支离破碎，深藏其下的暖流重新获得生机。最后的残冰也很快淹没其中，成为生命长河的一朵浪花。

难道说，这位比他年轻几岁的同僚，从事情发生的那一刻起，就为自己定下了这样不为人知的计划吗？难怪他当时一脸不以为意的样子。奥默里克曾以为他是真的无所谓，原来那家伙平静无波的外表下竟然有一颗悄然萌芽的反叛心。

“你要我同你一起研究这个课题？”奥默里克觉得对方的意思再清楚不过，就好像这雪原上的黑色石头，一览无遗，他只是需要找点话来为自己赢得些时间，好完全消化这个突如其来的邀请。

“想要研究如何对付蛇的毒液，最好的方法便是让自己被毒蛇咬一口。”努德内的比喻包含着明显的异端嫌疑，可他满不在乎，“我们已经被莫测的神意扔进了一片荨麻地，不如干脆在这烧灼人的土地上开出一条路，为了自己，也为了后来的人。”

“根据书上的记载，不管是请神还是被精练，都是不可逆的行为，除了死亡之外没有第二种解脱的方法。”奥默里克此话出口，等于变相承认了自己看过那些被教皇厅视为异端，严加禁止的读本。他当然做过研究，他怎么可能坐以待毙。

“正因为如此，我们的研究才十分重要。”努德内从对方的话里听出比肯定还要令他欣喜的讯息，奥默里克果然也在私下里考虑相同的问题，“蛮神肆虐艾欧泽亚的历史如此漫长，今后也一定还会源源不断地有新蛮神诞生。未来也还会有人借助这种不详的力量来实现自己的野望，也就还会有许许多多的人活着便失去自己的本心。”

努德内的声音中夹杂着罕见的激动，混合着猎猎风响，听起来有些飘渺，正如他的理想，坚定又脆弱，如同在寒冰上燃烧的篝火，注定势单力薄，却要对抗来自四面八方的严寒侵蚀和狂风摧折。但他的志向坚定不移，从未做过后退的打算。

“努德内，我愿以此身分享你的愿景。但也希望你明白，我们的时间已经不多，恐怕不足以让你得偿所愿。”与整天把自己关在实验室内埋头专研的努德内不同，奥默里克从不放过任何有关时局的蛛丝马迹，他对教皇最近的动向略有所知，若是他的推算没错，决战的日子并不遥远。

“我知道，对你我而言多半是来不及的，”努德内并不觉得受挫，敢于面对严酷的现实和最坏的结果是一个研究者所必需具备的素质，自欺欺人者在真理面前会被自己的盲目阻挡，“但我们曾经学习过的那些知识，做过的那些研究，不也是前人留下的吗？许许多多来不及证明的猜想，都是在死后被后来的继承者实现的。我们只需要做我们能做的事情就足够了，来不及做的部分，只等后世的有缘人替我们补完。”

努德内的身后，一颗流星，划过冰天座所在的那方星空，拖着发着白光的长尾，不知落向何方。紧接着又是另一颗，然后第三颗……在西部高地晴朗无云的夜空中划出交错的闪亮线条，在自身所携的光明寂灭前绽放最后的光辉。

“遥远的星星就算是陨灭，其光辉也会继续传达到很远很远的地方。仰望星空的人们将自己的浪漫幻想赋予星空，并谱写成世代传唱的诗篇时，也并不会在意这光芒的承载者仍活着的时候是颗怎样的天体。”奥默里克脸庞上有微光明灭，在他圣徒一般超然的表情中更添几分神圣。他过去正是希望成为那黑暗里哪怕是唯一的光，才近乎自我牺牲般地留在阴影里，终至无可挽回。此刻，他发现自己并不后悔，“光就是光，光永远是纯粹的，不管它来自哪里，都能同样地照亮所经的黑暗……哪怕它的所来之处，正是那最幽深无望的死地。”

“所以我不在乎人世的功名和死后的评价，值得我用自己的生命去追求的是那些能够长存的事物。”努德内的特立独行不曾被谁理解，就连他的家人都容不下他殉道者一样的执念，认为他辜负父母的期待，抱怨他没有利用自己在教皇厅的职位光耀家族门楣。他第一次如此直率地说出自己的本心，便是此时此刻，在繁星苍穹之下，在奥默里克面前。

“很高兴你能这么想，”奥默里克的眉眼间舒展出柔和慈悲的笑意。努德内的身影在夜空背景中被繁星蒙上一层淡淡的白色微光，看在奥默里克的眼里仿佛正在被神圣的光辉祝福，“……在我们死后，著史者的笔墨恐怕未必不会给我们写出什么好评价。我们的研究成果或许会因此被雪藏多年，就像异端审问局仓库里的许多，明明很有价值的文本一样。你也知道的，日光下并无新事。”

“粉饰是非的是握笔的人，历史永远是公平的，从没有什么知识因为封禁而变得不为人知，时间总是最好的解密者。”努德内走到奥默里克的近前，仰着头与他四目相对，奥默里克的眼睛是令人安心的灰蓝色，好像喜鹊翅膀下面那最柔软的羽毛，“另外，虽然有人总爱说，历史是个任人打扮的小姑娘，可别忘了这个小姑娘也有她自己不曾改变过的真实样貌。”

奥默里克还想说些什么，但他的视线忽然飘远。他看到已经有些蒙蒙亮的天际呈现出深黄的颜色，无需感知什么以太他也知道那不是好兆头。虽然获得力量的他们绝不会殁身于一场突如其来的风雪，但冻成冰雕也不是什么令人愉快的事情。奥默里克猜想他的这位心怀热血的同僚对严寒大概不如他那么习惯，便拉着努德内转身踏上来时的路，“我预感到了一场暴风雪……这次可跟我无关。”

星光最后的碎尘和剔透的冰晶落在他们远去的背影上，宛如精致的星屑糖霜，为他们的轮廓披上轻盈的薄纱，正像是星芒节的针叶树上尝起来甜甜的那种，随着他们的步伐摇曳，播撒细小的光辉，仿佛在许诺一个美好充满希望的未来。

2018-10-08


End file.
